


Outside

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A Mother and Her Daughter Talk About Genocide, Cream Just Wants To Help, Discussing the Hard Reality, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Trying to bring the warmth to the outside world. Oneshot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Outside

_Outside_

"Mother, what- what does that mean?"

Vanilla looked up from her knitting work and frowned when she saw the television.

"Something bad has happened, dear. Out in Station Square…" She wasn't sure how else to put it.

Cream turned her head to look at her mother fully, concern in her hazel eyes. She held Cheese closer.

"What-what went wrong?"

Her mother paused for a moment, turned off the small television, and put her work down to explain.

"Well, Cream…Sometimes people do- very bad things. Sometimes those things harm others…you have seen Dr. Eggman and some other bad guys do things like that?"

"Well, yes. But-but Eggman never did-did _genocide_."

Vanilla bit her lip for a moment. "No, and that's a good thing, dear."

"What- what is genocide?"

Vanilla looked down at her lap, eventually looking back at her daughter, who was still positioned on the floor, watching her with open eyes.

"It is when many people are killed."

Cream did not respond for a moment, and the only change in her expression was that she, for a minute, almost stood up.

"You mean this bad person killed them-all of them?"

Vanilla nodded sadly. 

Cream scooted over, closer to her mother's feet.

"But- but why would he-"

"I don't know, Cream. Sometimes people can be difficult to understand…there are different reasons for why they become evil. The important thing is that we pitch in any way we can help, for those who are affected. Just like we've done in the past, helping Mister Sonic."

Cream nodded, still wondering just what to do about it.

"But if- if the people are already dead…how can we help with what happened?"

"We don't help the people _themselves,_ dear. We help the people whose loved ones were lost."

The young rabbit looked away for a moment- through the window, at the outside world. "Mister Sonic usually rescues people before anything can happen to anyone…doesn't he?"

Vanilla gazed at her lap for a moment, and eventually spoke," He cannot fix everything. There are some things that we can't stop or change. It- it's very sad, but unfortunately true."

Cream knew it was the truth, and knew she would have to accept it.

But it didn't mean she'd be fine with it.

"Mother," she looked up with motivation. "What can we do?"

Vanilla was charmed by her attitude, and her smile gradually returned to her face. " We will see what is needed, ok?"

Cream nodded, and Cheese gave an eager squeak.

_On the outside all was cold. But the warmth from the inside could leak out and effect the outside, greatly. The warmth that they could offer, without focusing on the ways they couldn't change it._


End file.
